Season 6, Episode 8
by n4m4w45
Summary: Lending Hand. I assure you, Everything Terra will be explained in this amazing episode of Teen Titans! Click it! Click it now!
1. Chapter 1

Wassup, guys?

I know you guys (at least some of you)

have been wanting this episode for a while.

I hope I meet your expectations.

….

Previously, on Teen Titans...

Ravager, the daughter of Slade, attacked the Titans Tower a few weeks ago.

She seriously hurt Beast Boy. She stabbed him very close to his heart.

Thankfully, he survived, and is finally better.

Also a few weeks ago, Terra, now going by Sarah, admits to Beast Boy that she remembers everything.

She chooses to remain a student and not to use her powers.

However, we still do not know how she is still alive.

Also, in a dark lab...

Slade came to new villain, Psychopath, and offered him a job...

…

"Oh, I'm so glad you're better!" Sarah, smiling her mouth off, hugged Beast Boy. He was standing in the center of ops, with the other Titans and Sarah surrounding him. There were balloons and decorations everywhere.

"Gkk...Szarah..." Beast Boy gasped. He was being crushed in Sarah's hug! "If you dun't stup soon, I won't be!"

"Whoops!" Sarah let him go quickly. She chuckled, embarrased, "Sorry..."

Cyborg laughed. "Ha! No, Sarah! Keep going! Maybe you'll eventually knock the wind out of him!" Robin and Starfire laughed too.

Sarah blushed.

"Alright, Alright!" Robin chuckled. He raised his soda. "We should just be glad that everything and everyone," He looked at Starfire and Beast Boy, "Is safe," He raised his can. So did everyone else.

"To Beast Boy."

"TO BEAST BOY!" Soda cans clinked everywhere.

"Yeah, to me!" Beast Boy held his breath, then he took a chance. "Anybody wanna hear a joke?"

"Ugh!" Everyone, even Sarah, groaned.

"Okay, Okay! Geez..."

"Well..." Raven looked at Robin, "I guess that's what you get when you toast to a glory hound..."

Robin looked at Raven, annoyed, then sighed. "Yeah..."

…

The party at the Tower had been going on for a while, and after a while, Robin left to the evidence room. And at 9:00, Sarah looked at the clock.

"Yikes! I better get goin'!" Sarah quickly got up from the couch, and grabbed her stuff.

"Aw, Sarah! It's Friday! Can't you stay for a while longer?" Beast Boy rose when she did, and took her hand. He smiled the grin that Sarah just loved...but she had to turn him down.

"Oh, Beast Boy. I'm sorry...I gotta go. My mom, you know...but hey, you can walk me home!"

Beast Boy inched his way to Cyborg, who was sitting on the edge of the couch. "Or I can you her home!" He made his eyebrows go up and down, like he thought he could get away with it.

Cyborg raised a single eyebrow. It showed plainly what was in his mind: _Are you kidding me with that?_ He turned him around to face his girlfriend. "Or you can walk her home!"

"Hrmf." Beast Boy slowly walked toward the door with Sarah.

Starfire floated around them. "Oh, what a most romantic occasion! To walk her home in the dark! However, I believe the thing to say is: Don't get up to Nanna Gin's shin!"

Sarah chuckled, "It's 'shenannagins', Star. And don't worry. We won't!"

"Oh, wonderful! Have a most glorious time on your walk!" Starfire's joy was starting to make her head explode...

"You know, this isn't cheering me up! I still wanna drive!" Beast Boy yelled, snapping Starfire out of it. Her head went back to normal.

"Just close the door, you whiny baby," Raven walked out of the room, with a huff.

"What's her problem?" Sarah asked.

"She's Raven. That's pretty normal," and with that, Beast Boy closed the door.

…

After a half-hour walk filled with their normal, joyous talk, Beast Boy and Sarah arrived at her house.

"So, can I meet your parents yet?" Beast Boy asked. Some guys wouldn't want to, but the couple had been dating for so long, Beast Boy figured he should.

"Uh...I don't know, Beast Boy," Sarah wouldn't look him in the eye. When she did look at him straight, she said, "Besides, they're not home yet!"

"Oh, Okay! Guess I'll...talk to you tomorrow, then!"

"Guess so..."

The two stood on the porch, and after a minute of hugging, Beast Boy slowly and gently kissed her, softly on the lips.

"G'night!" Beast Boy said, happily.

"Good night."

Sarah walked inside her door, closed it, fell on her couch, and sighed in ultimate content.

"Oh, its so good to be alive!" She yelled, to no one.

"Too bad your entire life is a lie," Someone had heard.

Sarah gasped. She sat up on her couch, and looked around faster than lightning.

"Why, hello Terra..." It was him.

"BEAST BOY!"

It was Slade.

…

_GASP!_

_ Terra's eyes moved. She looked around her. She was still in the cave. Her arms were very sore, but she managed to put them down. Then she stretched them. After that, she stretched her neck. It cracked._

'_Oh, my Gosh!' She thought. 'I needed that!'_

_ After that, she stretched her legs and, with a little difficulty, she stepped down from her rock. Down on the ground, she looked around some more. The only real thing of notice was a little pedestal on the ground. She picked it up. _

_ "Terra," Her eyes immediately watered. "A Teen Titan...A True Friend," She sniffed. They still cared about her! After all she had done! _

_ Suddenly it occurred to her: 'I thought I was dead.'_

_ She looked at her body. No rock! She took a few steps back, afraid of her own body. She wanted to shriek, but didn't when she heard something._

_ "The day has arrived," Her heart stopped. She stood straight, and looked around faster than lighting. She looked around a corner of the cave. It was him. It was Slade. _

_ Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure if she should fight him, or run away. Instead, she just listened. _

_ "So to whom do I have the honor of thanking?"_

_ In a deep, ominous, nightmarish voice, Terra heard, "NO THANKS WILL BE NEEDED."_

_ "Oh, come now," Slade always kept his cool. Terra hated that. "I've been resurrected! This __calls for some champaign! I'd offer you some, but,as you can see, my house is a mess...!"_

_ "QUIET, HUMAN!" Whatever the voice was, it had its grip on Slade, literally. Terra saw Slade choking._

_ "Gkk! F...Fine!" Slade was put down. Panting, Slade said, "What do you want?"_

_ "I WANT YOU TO HELP ME DESTROY THE WORLD."_

_ Terra's mouth dropped. What should she do?_

_ Slade straightened. "Fun," Terra could almost see the smile under his mask. _

_ Suddenly, the voice turned to her! "AND DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND I OVERLOOKED YOU, TERRA."_

_ Terra's heart stopped. Again. _

_ Suddenly, a force which she could never fight, made her walk toward Slade. Next to him, her body locked, and floated in the air._

_ "Terra! What a...pleasant surprise," Slade said with gritted teeth. He was still in control, or so he thought. _

_ "I'LL LEAVE HER TO YOU. HOWEVER, BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OVER, I WANT YOU TO FIND THE KEY."_

_ "Oh," Slade's eyes widened. Terra didn't know it, but he had a horrifying vision. He loved it._

_ The voice was gone. _

_ "Well, Terra, Looks like its just you and me."_

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "Its not what I want, Terra. Its what you want."_

_ "What I want is for you to go to Hell!" All Terra could do was spit. So she did. _

_ "Sorry. Already did that. Anything else?"_

_ Stubbornly, she said, "How about not to destroy the world?"_

_ "Sorry. Can't do that either. There's a prophecy in the way. You understand. Anything else?" Terra could feel the smile under his mask again. _

_ She turned her head away from him. "No,"_

_ Slade turned her head back toward him. Then his voice grew just a bit gentler, like a devil tempting you._

_ "Come now, Terra. We both know that there's something you want..."_

_ Terra's eyes glared at him. _

_ "I can see in your past now," Suddenly, Terra noticed a strange mark on his forehead. _

_ "I can see Markovia." Terra's heart stopped. Again. "I can see your family, your brother. I can see the horrible night you received your power. I can see the war," He paused for a moment. "I can see you running away from your responsibiliy." _

_ Terra screamed, "Stop it!"_

_ "I can see you running from place to place. Never settling down. There were many loving parents, but you always ran. You didn't want to take the time!That is, until you met __him__." _

_ "Stop it!"_

_ "You met the Titans, and when they betrayed your trust, you came to me. But you may never have really been on my side. When you went back to them, you still loved the boy. That is, until you betrayed him. When it got too complicated, that's when you left."_

_ "Stop it!"_

_ "And then, you helped me destroy the city. Together, we would have killed the Teen Titans, but you refused. You loved them. You loved him. You didn't want to listen to me anymore. And by the time your actions caught up with you, you killed me, and yourself!"_

_ "STOP IT!" _

_ "Don't you see, Terra?" Slade let her come to the ground. "You don't want to be a hero. This life was never cut out for you. You just want to live in peace, with no responsibilities..."_

_ Terra, ashamed, turned her eyes to the ground. She stopped fighting. _

_ "I'm right, aren't I? And now, even with the entire planet at risk, you don't want to stop me! You just want a happy life before the world is over," Slade offered a hand to her. "I can give that to you, child!"_

_ Terra looked at the hand. She never once trusted that hand. But Slade was right, all she wanted to do was escape. Slade had powers now. He could do whatever she wanted! She wouldn't have to be a hero, she wouldn't have to face the Titans. She wouldn't have to face Beast Boy...did she really want that?_

_ "Come now, Terra. Do hurry. I have an appointment that I really must keep."_

_ Terra, accepting the truth, took his hand. _

_ "Sarah!" Sarah came out of her day dream with a jolt. _

_ "Sarah, snap out it!" Sarah looked around. She was in class, but no one else was around!_

_ "Where is everyone?" She said. She had the weirdest day dream..._

_ "Going to lunch! And you'd better go too. I just hope you're ready for the test on Wednesday..."_

_Her teacher said, worried. Sometimes, Sarah day dreamed a little too much. _

_ "Oh! Right! Sorry, Mrs. Ander!" Sarah took her bag, and left the room. _

_ "There you are, Sarah!" _

_ "We were worried!" Her friends teased. _

_ "Oh, yeah right!" _

_ "So what'd you dream about this time?"_

_ "Hmm...I don't really remember!" _

_ "Well that was productive!"_

_ "Ha!" Sarah and her friends moved on. Sarah smiled with content. _

_ Her life was perfect._

…

That's it for today, guys!

Expect the next chapter on Wednesday (hopefully!)

Oh, and the first chapter of

Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4

is finally ready! Its up right now! Go! Read it! HURRY!

So what'd you guys think?  
>Too much flashback? Finally, an explanation? Terra's a jerk? Terra's so tragic?<p>

I'm sure you guys have your thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Peace in Christ, and imagine on!


	2. Chapter 2

I gotta tell you guys, I just reread the first chapter five minutes ago,

and it was some awesome stuff.

To be honest, I'm not too sure I can top it...

Just kidding! Let's keep the snowball of awesomeness rolling!

…

"BEAST BOY!" Beast Boy heard it, but didn't believe he did. He was already halfway down the street, but he still heard her scream.

He didn't waste any time, though. After only a second, he was running, as a cheetah, as fast as he could to her house. Quickly transforming from cheetah to gorilla, he crashed through the door!

"Sarah!" Beast Boy, human again, rushed to the love of his life, who he found, crying.

"Sarah, what happened?" Beast Boy was confused, and angry at whatever scared her so.

"S...Slade..." Sarah sobbed.

…

The rooms and halls of Titans Tower at 11:00 were surprisingly quiet. Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven had gone to bed a little earlier than usual. No one ever knew if Robin slept at all, because he was always in the evidence room in his downtime, like he was now.

Robin was standing in front of his desk, he hardly ever used his swivel chair, staring at a problem he'd been working on for a few months now.

"PSYCHOPATH WREAKS HAVOC ON JUMP," Said a newspaper clipping.

"MAN BREAKS INTO TOP-SECURITY JAIL. OFFICIALS WILL NOT REPORT FURTHER DETAILS," Said another.

"FAMILIAR ROBOT FOE OF THE TITANS SPOTTED DOWNTOWN." Another reported.

"ELEMENTAL MONSTER SPOTTED AGAIN AT PIZZA PLACE," The clippings went on.

"TEEN TITANS ATTACKED BY YOUNG ASSASSIN RAVAGER. ENTIRE CITY WORRIED FOR HEROES."

"RAVAGER REPENTS OF ACTIONS. TITANS SEND HER TO REDEEM HERSELF BEFORE OFFICIALS STEP IN."

Robin, staring at these clippings since his recovery comes to a conclusion:

"They're linked."

Just as he says this, Beast Boy practically breaks down the door, barges in, and says, "Slade's back!"

Robin whizzes around. "What?"

"I said Slade's back! We gotta find him!" Beast Boy's animal side burned with anger. His human side was too.

"Wait," Robin tried to calm him down. "How'd you figure this out?"

"He came to Sarah!" Beast Boy made a few motions to Sarah, who had been standing outside of the room. She slowly walked in, dreading the past, dreading the present, and dreading whatever the future held. She did not want to be here, but she would never tell Beast Boy that...Besides, should she really go back and to find Slade in her living room again?

Robin stared at the two. "Wait...you didn't see him?" He asked Beast Boy.

"Well, no..." Beast Boy's ears drooped, but then his face lifted again. "But she did! Slade's gonna hurt her!"

"Beast Boy..." Robin bit his tongue, but went on. "There is no more Slade."

Beast Boy could not believe this! "NO! Don't tell me you believe that!"

Robin wanted too. He was through with all of the problems Slade brought to their lives. He wanted Slade dead, wanted him gone...but Robin knew. Slade was still here.

"...I don't," Robin sighed, but then his brow furrowed. He walked closer to Sarah. "But why would he come to you?"  
>"Excuse me?" Sarah had been lost in her thoughts, but the tone in Robin's voice worried her...<p>

Robin pushed. "Why would he come to you? You're just a normal school girl, right? Look, I don't know who you are, but you remind me of a girl I used to know. I need to know," Robin got right into Sarah's face. He raised his voice, "Who are you?"

Sarah's eyes watered. Robin stood his ground. Beast Boy stood apart from them, dumb founded. What could he do? As much as he didn't want to, he decided to trust his leader.

The whole room was absolutely quiet.

Sarah looked at the ground. She cried, but quietly. She thought to herself, _The jig's up..._ She sighed, sucked it up, lifted her head, made her eyes meet Robin's, and then she said:

"My name is Sarah."

Robin took a few steps back. His eyes narrowed. Beast Boy was shocked.

"Sarah...you're...you mean...you're not..."

"If I WAS Terra, don't you think I'd call myself that? I'm not, Okay? I'M NOT!"

"Yes, you are, Terra!" Robin couldn't take this anymore. "You look like her, you sound like her, you act like her, you ARE her. You are acting the same way she would react in the same situation. She would deny any and all responsibilities, just so she could live care free just a little bit longer!" Robin stared at her again. "I don't even need to take you to the lab for a DNA test. We both know how it will turn out."

Terra...cried. She ran out of the room, and into the hall.

Beast Boy remained quiet. What should he do? Fight with Robin? Fight with Terra? Run after her?"

Raven walked in. "I thought the party girl went home."

Robin sighed, "I'm sorry we woke you."

"It's fine. I wasn't asleep yet, I was reading. What's going on?"

…

The other Teen Titans had woken too, and soon all five were in ops, discussing what needed to be done.

"We need to find him. We need to find Slade!" Beast Boy trusted that Terra was still in the building, and decided to plan with the others.

"I agree. But shouldn't some of us stay with our friend? Surely, she must be going through many difficult emotions, and we should help her through these most harrowing times..." Starfire only had woken up a few minutes ago, but she was always concerned for everyone- especially her friends.

"Just leave her. She's been lying to us for months. Why should we help her at all?" Raven's relationship with Terra had always been...rocky, and the past few events did not really help it at all.

"'We should help her,' because Slade's after her," Cyborg was for both sides. He felt bad for Terra, but was angry for all the lies she's ever told them. He knew that inside, she was really a good person, but she just needed to grow up! Slade, on the other hand, was a matter that needed to be settled.

Robin had remained quiet until Cyborg put in his thoughts. Then, he said, "Cyborg's right. We need to find Slade, and protect Terra. Except we have no idea where to find him!"

"Won't he just...come to her?" Raven pointed out. "He obviously wants her for something."

Robin hesitated.

Starfire objected. "Uh!" She squeaked. "Never! Such an action is entirely out of the question!"

"We've got to." Everyone was shocked when they heard this come from, not Raven, or Robin, but Beast Boy!

"You guys keep going. I'm going to find her," Beast Boy now knew what he was going to do. He ran out of the room.

…

_"CRASH!" A monster was attacking in the city!_

_ Sarah was horrified when she saw it, a huge white monster that could absorb the properties of an element!_

_ She knew she was safe though, when she saw the Titans arrive! Four of them chased after it, but the green one got hit. He flew onto the side of the street. Sarah gasped, was he okay?_

_ Suddenly, their eyes met, and something snapped inside of her brain. _

_ She remembered Markovia, her powers, her brother, running away, traveling, being alone, finding the Titans. _

_ Meeting Beast Boy. _

_ Meeting Slade. _

_ She remembered everything: Slade's training, joining the Titans, her date with Beast Boy, betraying the team, fighting the team, working with Slade, the Titans surviving, her rebellion against Slade, sacraficing herself..._

_ Beast Boy. _

_ …"I'm right, aren't I? And now, even with the entire planet at risk, you don't want to stop me! You just want a happy life before the world is over," Slade offered a hand to her. "I can give that to you, child!"_

_ She remembered. She gasped. She ran away. _

_ Beast Boy called after her, "Terra?"_

_..._

"Terra?" Beast Boy, nervous as heck, knocked on the door of her old room.

"Go away."

"Terra, I need to tell you something."

The door opened. When it did, it revealed, not Sarah, but Terra. She was in her old outfit, goggles and all.

"Wow..." Terra averted his gaze.

"Wow, Terra, you look...you look beautiful."

She kept quiet. After a moment, Beast Boy remembered what he wanted to tell her.

"Terra, you need to let him find you again."

"What?" Her eyes showed a look of fear. She also felt slightly betrayed.

Beast Boy raised his hands. "Just hear me out. Terra, do you remember everything now? Have you always?"

Terra sighed. "I used to not remember anything at all. When I started to remember, it came in fragments. I do remember everything now...except, I can't use my powers."

Beast Boy had no idea how to tell the difference between true or false. He knew that she was lying still, but didn't know how much of it was a lie.

"You can't? Or you won't?"

Terra's anger flared. "I don't remember how!" She was about to cry again...

"Whoah! Terra..." Beast Boy started to hug her, but she pushed him away.

They just stood, trying not to look at each other. Finally, Beast Boy asked, "Why are you wearing that?"

"I don't know." Terra broke down. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know how I'll go on, I don't know what I'll do..."

Beast Boy offered his hand. "How about to trust me?" It was an honest line, no matter how corny. _To be honest though, _Beast Boy thought, _I don't know if she's trusted me...ever..._

Terra sniffed. Without a single other sign of emotion, she took the hand.

"Beast Boy...I'm sorry."

"Its okay. You just need to learn to face your problems instead of running away from them. If you did, it'd make it much easier on the people you care about. Those people care about you too, and they want to see you pull through your problems. They want to see you be the hero your supposed to be!" Beast Boy had no idea where this speech was coming from, it just...felt right.

Still, Terra denied it. "I'm no hero..." She put her face down.

Beast Boy lifted her chin.

"You can change that, Terra. You decide who you're going to be," Beast Boy wanted to say more, but he decided he should just let it sit.

Terra was quiet, and she stayed that way. But she thought about what Beast Boy was telling her. She thought about who she had hurt. The Titans, the people of Jump, her entire country, ...her brother...her parents. How many of the responsibilities in her life were still alive? She started to cry again when she thought about her parents. Why had her brother come to find her? Was it because her parents were dead?

After a few minutes, Beast Boy and Terra found that they were holding each other, and somehow, they knew that it would all turn out okay.

They came out of their hug, and Beast Boy said, "Come on. Let's go back and find the team."

…

That was some heavy stuff!

And it'll get heavier as the last chapter of this ground-breaking chapter goes up on Friday!

I'll see you then!

Oh, and by the way, you should head over to my profile and read

Avatar: The Last Airbender, Book 4, Chapter 1,

Because the second chapter is up!

I think its very good, and I hope I describe bending well.

Oh, and my new weekly vlog will be starting next week,

so if you guys want to see what I look like in real life, (creepers) you can do that very soon!

So what'd you think?

My Intros and Outros are too long? This story is freakin' epic? Terra's annoying? Very emotional story?

I know you guys have thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Peace in Christ, and imagine on!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, my friends!

I'm in a really good mood right now.

Maybe its because my stories are all doing very well?

Or maybe its because my first vlog on youtube is up right now?

Or maybe its because this episode...er...well...never mind...

Anyway, let's finish episode 8!  
>…<p>

"And that's pretty much how it happened," Terra had explained how she came out of her stone, how she wound up a normal school girl, and how she started to remember.

"Whuch you think, Rae?" Cyborg turned to Raven for her thoughts.

"It sounds like something my father would do..." Raven sighed. She hated her father.

"And something Slade would do," Robin had been leaning on the couch, but he stood straight now.

"I can't believe he would play on your fears like that..." Beast Boy loved Terra, and now he wanted to beat Slade up even more...

"We must find Slade and put this monster in his place!" Star wouldn't take this. Not at all. Her eyes glowed with a righteous fury.

"Wait," Terra paused. "What he did wasn't his fault. He offered me something...and I took it..." Terra did not like coming up with the cold truth, but Beast Boy was right: She needed to face it.

When the team realized this, there was an awkward silence, but Robin spoke for the team. "He played on your insecurities. He knew you were a threat, so he got rid of you."

"But I took the offer-"

"-That he never should have offered. We'll find him." Robin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...How we gonna do that again?" Cyborg stated a fact that the others wouldn't confront, but he was right: They had no idea how to find him. Did they ever?"

"We need to let Slade come to her. I think he wants her. Why would he come to her if he didn't?" Beast Boy didn't like his idea at all, but it was all he could think of.

Robin sighed. "You're right, Beast Boy."

No one had asked if this was all right with Terra. "Uh, guys? I still don't remember how to use my powers! Its like that was what he wanted to get rid of most!"

Robin turned back to her. "They'll come back to you in time, but don't worry. We'll all be watching you," Robin looked at the clock. "We better do this tomorrow," he turned around to leave.

"Robin!" Starfire was shocked. "We simply can not allow her to go home with these circumstances!"

Robin turned around to face his team, slightly confused. "Oh, sorry, I just thought she'd stay in her old room tonight..."

This brought a smile to everyone, even Terra. In fact, her smile was the biggest. It felt good for her to face the truth. Her friends accepted, and had somehow made her feel better!

_Yep,_ she thought,_ Beast Boy is officially the smartest person ever. Well...sorta..._ She silently giggled.

…

Terra felt good in her old outfit, and was far too tired to change. She had fallen asleep on her old bed under the stars. However, an unwanted guest suddenly appeared in her room at about 5:30 in the morning...

"Terra...Terra, wake up..."

"Beast Boy, will you get the alarm? Why would you set it on a day like today?" Terra mumbled in her sleep, refusing to wake up.

"Hmm...That's soo sweet. You dream of him too...In bed with you, too. Hmm..."

Terra hitched. She had woken up! And the millisecond she did, she went pale. Her blood stopped flowing.

Her heart stopped. Again.

"Ah. We're awake."

"SLADE!"

The moment she shrieked, every single Titan ran in. They had been waiting at her door, without Terra's knowledge.

"Slade! I knew you were alive! What do you want?" Robin pointed at his adversary, furious.

Slowly, but with every bit of grit and determination, Beast Boy said through his teeth, "Get...Away...From her...NOW!"  
>"Sorry, Titans, but I'm not here to talk to you. Psychopath!" Slade tuned them out as if they were six-year-olds!<p>

"I told you-!" Beast Boy would have lunged at him, but a teenager with a red helmet and matching outfit came out of the shadows.

"Good night, Titans!" Psychopath yelled. The boy at this point was so crazy, no one could help him. He put his right hand to his helmet, strained only slightly, and after he put his hand down, every single Titan fell to the ground, asleep.

"Don't count on them waking up too soon, they'll be out until noon today!" Psychopath yelled. He bowed to his master.

"Thank you, Psychopath. Now. Terra. How've you been?"

Terra had been so afraid, she couldn't even speak.

"That's very nice. I've been fine. I must admit, I'm very sorry for erasing your memories that one night, but, you know, I had no soul at that point...Kinda makes you meaner..."

Terra found the courage to mouth him off somehow. "I thought you were a whole lot nicer..."

Slade's eye grew bigger. He was so mad that Terra even dared to interrupt him, he almost slapped her. After he put his arm down, he said, "You're probably right about that...But I'm not here to talk to you about that night. I'm here to talk to you because I need you."  
>"Why on God's...green...EARTH, should I listen to anything you're telling me?" Terra sat straight up in her bed.<p>

"Because if you don't, I'll let my friend here crush your precious boy friend's brain!" Slade pointed to Psychopath, who had started to foam at the mouth, ever so slightly.

"...Fine."

"Good. Now. I'm going to destroy the Teen Titans. They've been a nuisance to me long enough. You, Terra, are going to help me do it. Kay?"

"I'll find a way out!" Slade had allowed her to stand up, and when she did, she stood in defiance.

"No, see, the reason why I'm telling you this is for my own satisfaction. Because I'm not going to give you any choice in the matter..." He pointed to his slave, who came closer to his master.

"What do you mean?" Terra paled again. She prayed that it wasn't what she knew it was.

"I'm going to brainwash you, Terra. I'm going to make it so that you will work for me, and I'm going to make it that the Titans won't get in the way of your emotions, and who knows...I may have you take a liking to men in one-eyed masks, rather than to boys with green skin," Terra could feel the smirk behind his mask again...

"No. No. NO! Please don't!" She started to run, but Psychopath didn't give her a chance.

She was asleep in seconds.

…

"TERRA!" Beast Boy had screamed so much in the past hour, his voice was about to give out.

"Beast Boy! That's enough!" Robin ran up to him. They stood on the roof of the tower. "She's gone..."

"But how! How could he have just taken her?" Beast Boy had broken down. He fell to his knees, and let the tears flow.

"He's got Psychopath working for him," Robin was angry, but he kept his voice down. He knew how hard this was on his friend. "We'll find her, Beast Boy. Don't worry."

Beast Boy didn't say anything. He was just trying to deal with the fact that first he had her, then he lost her, then he finally got her back, and as soon as that happened, he lost her again.

He was also thinking about what he would do to Slade for messing up their lives...again...

…

"Guh!" Terra woke up in the same spot she was when she took Slade's hand.

"Terra, you're awake!" A man ran up to her. A man with a one-eyed mask.

"Get away from me!" Terra remembered being at Titans Tower. She remembered accepting the truth, she remembered Beast Boy.

"You've been asleep for a long time, Terra," Slade approached her, and kneeled down at eye level.

"...What? What are you talking about?" She pushed him away, but she didn't. A rock did. "Gasp! I can...my powers..."

Slade grunted, but got up.

"Stay down!" Terra used a rock to pin him down.

"You..you don't understand, Terra...Trigon...he..." Slade gasped. Other rocks joined the single rock, and it was crushing him!  
>Terra paused, however, when she heard Trigon's name. She knew it was the demon's...<p>

"..What about him?" Terra asked.

"He had corrupted my powers...When I used them, we both passed out...I've been awake for a few days now...I suppose that because the magic was directed at you, you were out for longer.

Terra removed the rock. "What do you mean?" Suddenly, she became very scared.

Slade stood up, and brushed off the dirt on him. Then he slowly said, "We're the only ones left on Earth, Terra. Trigon took over the world."

"What?...No...no...What about the Titans?"  
>Slade shook his head. "He killed them first. Raven was already gone...He blew up Cyborg, vaporized Starfire, crushed Robin. I'm told he ripped Beast Boy in two..."<p>

Terra teared up, and staggered. She wouldn't have believed him, but the cave looked, felt, was so real...She was really here...

"Its all my fault. I may have been a bad man...but I never wanted this!..." Did Terra detect a hitch in the evil man's voice?

"But there is still...hope..." He said it as though he had trouble with the word. Like a foreign language.

Terra sniffed. "What do you mean?"

Slade continued, with a tone of urgency. "There are other survivors. I've communicated with them. In fact, I've set it up that as soon as you woke, we would meet with them and try to plan Trigon's demise," Slade punched a fist into his other palm. Then he turned back to Terra. "Please Terra. I need you," He offered his hand. "Will you join me?"

Terra looked at the hand. He had offered it to her so many times before...So many times it was a mistake...

But she would make the right choice this time. She would help save the world. She took his hand.

And together, they ran off, deeper into the cave...

…

_ "Terra!" Sarah walked out of class, and found that Beast Boy was waiting for her. She just __wanted him to go away. She didn't want him, or the life he brought. Her life was perfect. She had everything. Friends, popularity, this one guy was even in to her. She loved Beast Boy, more than anything...She just didn't want to face the problems that he would bring. _

_ She listened to him, she talked to him. But she knew how she would end it. _

_ "...Things Change, Beast Boy. You need to accept that," She sighed. "I don't know who the girl you're talking about is, but maybe she really is gone..." Sarah wanted Terra to be gone. She begged that she was. _

_ The bell rung. _

_ "I've gotta go..."  
>"No! Come with me! Please..." Sarah saw the look in his eye. It broke her heart. But Beast Boy had to let her be happy. He had to let her...had too...<em>

_ Sarah walked away. She watched Beast Boy. But crowds of kids came. He got farther and farther away. And then he was gone. _

_ She kept a stiff upper lip, but after he was gone, she ran to the bathroom. _

_ She wept. _

…

Its always hard to stay cheery after I give a sad ending like that.

So I'll just say what I want to say.

Yes, my first vlog is up, and you can watch it with this link,

.com/watch?v=h9bAAGiG434&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

Or google "n4m4w45" and click on my channel.

Part 3 of A:TLA Chapter 1 will be up before Sunday.

And it pains me to say this,

but I'm going to take a break from Teen Titans for a week.

I'm doing this so I can work on my Spectacular Spider-Man

and Avatar: The Last Airbender seasons.

So yeah, what'd you think?  
>Too depressing? Great explanation? Not enough action? Slade is just like he is in the show?<p>

I know you guys have thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review!  
>Peace in Christ, and Imagine on!<p> 


End file.
